My First Love
by romancelossom
Summary: Sasuke fell in love with a blond kid, but he didn't wanna change his relationship with him, because he think that when the blond kid found out about it, things will fall apart WARNING YAOI, NARUSASU in the end enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi no Saisho De Yuiitsu no Ai**

Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei…

Hello, minna. This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope all of you can enjoy this story of mine.

Saa, hajimemashou !

-Chapter 1:-

-Sasuke P.O.V-

" Waa~ Hey hey, look look !" "GYAA! So cool…"

As I stepped my feet into Konoha High School, I could already hear many girls start to whisper to their friends. I don't need to hear what they said to know it, since I knew what they are talking about. It just the same thing they said and did in my junior time too.

But I don't care. I won't care. Because none of them could get my attention… None of them, except him.

I walked inside my new class, Senior 1-B where some of my junior classmates were already there.

" Yo, Sasuke.", Rock Lee greeted me with his bright, also stupid and annoying, grin.

" Hn.", I simply regarded him and walked to the back of the class.

We have been classmates from junior, but I'm not close with either of them. I can't get myself close to any of them. Maybe it's because of the trauma I got from my childhood.

Back then I was just a slim, tiny kid that always bullied by people who hate beautiful boys (not much to say, people nicknamed me as a _bishounen_, I don't really care though). I was bullied awefully, I don't even have any friends to help me. But one day when I was about to go home, I was caught by the bullies, and they took me to a park, and there, I got punched every single visible places, like my arms, feet, face, and so on.

Just the usual routine they did to me, but…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE ! ", I saw a blonde kid ran to my direction and started to fight the bullies. Then the bullies of course punched him a lot too, we both had tiny bodies, so there's nothing much we could do, after they got tired, they left us and went home.

The blond kid stood up and lent me a hand to stand up, I almost fell down since my feet hurt so much.

" Your wounds look bad.", he said as he looked down on my feet. He sat me down on one of the bench near our place, I just looked down to the ground all the time.

" What's your name?", he asked suddenly.

" S-Sasuke.", I cleared my sore throat and repeated, " Uchiha Sasuke."

" Sasuke?", the blonde raised his eyebrow curiously and suddenly at that time, I became afraid of what he might do to me. But the next answer was unexpected though.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto ! Nice to meet you, Sasuke!", he offered his hand to me and wow, his smile was so brilliant, that smile of his was so awestruck, I couldn't even say anything.

Later, he offered to bring me home by asking me my address. I was hesitant at first but suddenly he said to me, those words that I would never ever forget for the rest of my life.

" Don't worry, Sasuke! You got me here! I'll be your friend from now on and I will protect you!", he grinned at me so sincerely and I almost cried.

He was the FIRST one EVER that looked at me with those sincere eyes, so honest. And the most important, he said he will be my friend. My tears were forming up when I smiled to him and told him my address.

From that time, Naruto kept his promise to me. He was always there by my side, protecting me from the bullies. But I couldn't stay as weak as I am before.. As the time flew by, I learnt how to protect myself and here I am.

Being admired and respected by girls and boys, even teachers too.

But none of it matters for me, as long as I can always stay on his side. That blond hero who has changed my life, who has made me who I am now. Uzumaki Naruto…

I was brought back to the present when the school bell rang, and several minutes later, the teacher came*, "Okay, so our first meeting we should introduced ourselves, please state your name, your age, starting from me, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the entire semester, except when I was expelled from this school, age 29. Pleased to meet you" and then all the students began stating their names, I could only remember 4 of them Choji Akamichi, Ino, Hinata, and Gaara, wait, where's Naruto, and… what's his name again? Kiba?

At the same time when the thought came into my mind, the door sled open and there's those two. And wait… Hey! Why are you holding Naruto's hand, you idiotic Inuzuka !, was what I want to scream out loud. But nope. Outside, I keep my face calm as usual like I cared nothing of it. But actually noo ! I care! God, my heart felt like it was about to burst open! No no no, I must keep my coolness, I need to focus on this school, I cannot let my emotions overwhelmed me.

"Both of you are late, but since it was your first day at school, it was forgiven." said the teacher, "Thank you so much Sensei!", both of them said it cheerfully. "Blond kid, your name? And you too red triangle cheek kid".

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sir!" "Kiba Inuzuka." " Okay let's see~ Naruto you can sit at Sasuke's left, while Kiba sit on Sasuke's right", I smirked in triumph when Kakashi-sensei said that.

"What!? It's not fair teacher! I wanna sit beside Naruto !" Kiba pleaded. "No, Sasuke has already taken his sit" said the teacher calmly . "Oh that's easy.", Kiba announced as he walked toward my direction.

" Oi Sasuke, can you please move out? It's bothering me to see you sit on my supposed sit." said Kiba, I was really shocked when he said that, my heart felt like it was being pinned down by a needle, but I won't let him see that.

I was ready to fight back when Naruto said it first, "Hey Kiba! That's too far! You shouldn't said that!" Both me and Kiba glared at each other, " Arghh, if you say so Naruto.", he retreated and took where his seat should be.

Naruto sat on my left and whispered to me, " I'm really sorry about what happened earlier Sasuke. Kiba didn't mean it.", he smiled at me reassuringly.

I smiled back at him and replied, " N-no, it's alright Naruto." I opened my textbook and pretended to hear the teacher. Yes, I'm pretending… Because my eyes keep peeking at the blond kid at my left.

That bushy yet attractive blond hair, those cute scarred cheeks he had. Those dazzling ocean blue eyes that captivated people around him. I don't know what I should say about myself. It's just that when I'm with him, I feel so happy, I can smile and forget all the bad things that happened to me.

Just like a sun, he brighten my day. He's just too sweet, too dazzling for my eyes that I think I need to put my sunglasses just not to get burnt by him.

I am happy when I'm with Naruto, but… The problem laid on the boy on my right, who until now kept glaring at me and will turn into a cheerful dog when Naruto glanced at him.

Kiba, from the Inuzuka family. Sometimes I think that Kiba loves Naruto, but not like love to a friend, because whenever Naruto made a mistake, Kiba would always hugged him, and tell him that it's normal to make mistakes. Whenever he did that, my heart aches, I don't even know why, I once search the internet, and got no answers about it at all, it happened all the time when Kiba hugged Naruto,

When Kiba gave Naruto a birthday present and Naruto accepted it happily, it also made my heart feels like it was being grinded. I've never felt like this even once to another person beat it girls, or boys, it happened only when Naruto was involved. I thought it was because that I'm afraid that Naruto will leave me one day because of him.

One day when my curiosity take over me,I asked Sakura, from the Haruno family, which had been a close family for the Uchiha family. The answer she gave me made me shocked though.

" It is called LOVE, Sasuke-kun.", Sakura answered with her big smile.

I was shocked when I heard that. God, my first love is my best friend? It's not like I hate Naruto, I know I will not. It's just… can same-sex couple be happy together? We are both boys… I don't want Naruto to be hurt because of me. I just want Naruto to be happy, that's all.

Making that my motto, I decided to keep my feeling for myself and stay quietly beside Naruto, as his 'best friend'.

" –suke? Hey, Sasuke?"

I was surprised when Naruto whispered to me from my left, so I looked at him.

" What's wrong?", he asked worriedly. I was confused at the time and answered, "Nothing. Why, Naruto?" Rather than answering, Naruto pointed at my book. And I was surprised to see my notebook being kneaded so badly. I didn't even realize I did that. Do my feeling toward Naruto so strong that I became emotional only to think that I could only be his 'Best Friend'?

" Hey.", Naruto called me again and I could see worry showing from his face. " You know you can count on me, if you have a problem right?", he said softly. And ahhh, I felt I almost melted by his such considerate words.

I know I can always count on you, Naruto. You have been doing that for ten years now. I know it. But how can I tell you that I was tortured inside because I know we can't be more than 'best friend'?

" I know it, Naruto. But I'm okay, really.", I tried to reassure him with my smile, but I know that it didn't work out well

He looked hesitant at first, " Okay then. I just want you to know that you'll always have my back okay?", he grinned at me and raised his thumb up.

Of course I know that, Naruto, but the answer I gave him was only a simple "Hn." I smiled shortly at him, then I cut down our short conversation by turning back to the front where my teacher keep writing something on the whiteboard.

My eyes are on the whiteboard, my hands are writing on my notebook. But you know, Naruto? My mind is full of you. I forced myself to try to be rather cold to you, because I'm afraid… I'm afraid that one day my feeling for you might take over me and I don't know what will I do when that happen.

You know, Naruto? How much I wish that I can speak out all of my thoughts and feelings for you honestly, without any need to hide it. To tell you that you are my first and only love…

-To be continued-

Review if you cannn tehehehehe, thank you for readingg


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto still isn't owned by Me

Chapter 2

Still Sasuke's POV

The school bell rang, and everyone quickly packed their things, and without even saying goodbye to the teacher , they left. Except me, Naruto, the Kid (you probably know it) , Kakashi the teacher, and Lee.

"Ehem, well everyone has left me before they even say goodbye to me, what a bunch of arrogant kids, oh except the four of you, bye then see you next time" said Kakashi lazily. He then started to walk off.

And the four of us nodded, then wave our hands toward the teacher. And the blond kid started to speak, "Hey Sasuke, wanna go home with me?" he said with a wide grin all over his face.

"Ummm, well oka-" I was cut by the bad-mannered kid, Kiba.

"N-no, he can't go home with you Naruto, he's umm probably busy with umm, something" Kiba smiled to Naruto, and then faced me later on, "Right Sasuke?" he said with threathening face.

I wasn't even scared of him, I could give him the infamous uchiha glare if I wanted to, but I won't show that face to Naruto, I don't want him to hate me, then when I was about to say no, Naruto with a sad face said, " Well, okay Sasuke good luck with whatever it is that you're doing, come'on Kiba." He turned his back to me, then started to walk off, Kiba smirked to me, "Bye Loser, gahahaha", he then followed Naruto then held his hand.

Urgghhh the pain starts, gosh, Naruto, why didn't you notice my feelings? , I started to look down, almost cry, but there's another person here, so I held my head high, not showing any sadness, just a calm and poker face. Lee, then broke the ice, by inviting me to go home with him, "Sasuke, no need to feel so down!, we still have the power of youth!, soo with the power of youth let's go home together!" he said, with those stupid grin and bushy eyebrow of his. I on the other hand, rejected him, not because he is a loser, he's my friend, it's just that our house, weren't even one way, "Sorry Lee, but I can't today, bye." Lee, even though he was rejected by me, still keep saying those stupid words, "It's alright Sasuke! With the power of youth I will go home by myself! Bahahahahaa!"

Then I went home, went straight to my room, without looking into both my father and mother who're in the living room laughing together. I went to the bathroom, take a shower, and put my clothes on, I was ready to go to the bed, but suddenly, my phone started to vibrate, it was from Naruto, OMG I'm starting to lose myself, I'm so happy, then I opened the message he sent to me, I read it, and it says , "Um, Sasuke, are you still awake? –Naruto" "Hn, of course, is something wrong Naruto? –Sasuke" I replied.

"No, there isn't. it's just that I've been feeling weird lately –Naruto"

"And why's that? –Sasuke"

"Umm Let's forget about it, hehe, I'm fine –Naruto"

"Naruto, I know you're lying now tell me what's wrong –Sasuke"

"Umm, okay, lately, whenever I'm with Kiba, I started to feel weird –Naruto"

"Why's that? –Sasuke"

"I don't know, my heartbeat increase, whenever he hugged me, held my hand, and I get blushed easily when he talks about me, and I don't know, maybe I'm in love with him? –Naruto"

I read the final words 3x before it went to my head, Naruto's in love with Kiba?, my chest started to feel hurt, My vision started to blurry, and without even knowing it, tears falling down from my eyes, and even though I was hurt, I quickly get my phone, and replied, " Yeah I think so too, I'm happy for you Naruto, good luck –Sasuke"

"Thanks Sasukee, I know you're always there for me, but what should I do? –Naruto"

Tears falling like crazy, I felt my heart, was beaten up by a hammer, but still replied, "You should ask him out, He'll probably say yes to you" I then went to my bed with tears still falling, I put both my arms, to my forehead, and trying to hold it in, but I can't. The phone started to vibrate, it must be Naruto, although I knew he was in love with someone else, the urge to text him, reply him, seeing him, just won't leave. "Okay, I'll try, don't leave me behind Sasuke, so don't sleep 'till I said so okayy? –Naruto" "Hn. Got it" 10 minutes later, Naruto text me, ":' " it's only that, then he texted me again "Sasuke *sob*" I felt reliefed at first, because I thought that he was rejected, then the phone started to vibrate again "*sob* Sasukee! I got accepted! Goshh I'm so happyy! Thank you for everything Sasukee! –Naruto "

"It's alright, I wish you both happy –Sasuke " with that, I went to sleep with my tears starting to fall again, I closed my face with a pillow, and cry underneath it, then I got tired, and fell asleep.

The next day, Morning, it was awefull , I got my eyes swollen because of I cried non-stop for 2 hours then got tired, I got my shirt tugged in a wrong button, and my mother fell asleep, so no breakfast this morning, so I went ahead to my school.

At the school, it was pretty normal, but the girls and the boys are staring at me weirdly, I heard them whispered, "Why is Sasuke-kun's eyes are red and swollen?" "Maybe he got a fight?" "No way! I won't forgive the shit who got my Sasuke-kun became like this!" "HE's not yours,HE'S MINE!" "No! He's MINE!" , argh they're so noisy, why can't they shut their mouth? Is it too hard to ask?, I went ahead to my classroom, there I met Lee, He looked at me with a concerned eyes "Are you okay Sasuke?" "Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking" "Well okay, if there's something wrong, you should overcame it with the power of youth!" I went ahead to my sit, I don't really in the mood to play with Lee, I still can't forget about last night.

The door sled open, and there they are, the two happily couple holding hands, I wish I was the one who held Naruto's hand. Kiba smirked to me, then he with Naruto by his side, approach me, and he pulled Naruto closer, and closer and...

To Be Continued-

Thank you for my senpai to teach me how to make fanfiction :)

Gyahahahaha, thanks for readingg, don't forget to revieww :3


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto still isn't owned by mee

Thanks to Scarlett for the revieww My first ever revieww so happyy

Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

Kiba smirked to me, then he with Naruto by his side, approach me, and he pulled Naruto closer, and closer and without thinking I pulled Naruto and pushed Kiba aside.

Both Naruto and Kiba was shocked, then Kiba started to pull Naruto back, as he pulled Naruto back, Naruto told me to let him go. And I let him go as he said, my heart felt like it was being step on. Kiba mumbled something about me being a crazy person. I went ahead to where my sit was, and didn't speak the entire time with them.

When the school bell rang telling us to go home, I hurriedly told the teacher a good bye and go home. As I was walking to my home, the bullies which were the one who bullied me back then called me, then I started to walk fast, but in the end they surrounded me. I was alone, they're 5 of them. I was on the losing site, but I still kept my calmness, and told them what they want. "What do you guys want?" "Oh pretty boy, I just wanna mess up with your face and your white skin a little bit" said the ugliest of the 5, "Back off" as I said one punch hit my stomach, I back down helding my stomach, and one kicks were flying to me, but it was stopped , "Go away scums" said the red hair kid, he glared to them, the glare was so intense that one of them fell down, then they hurriedly pick the fall one then run.

"Are you alright?" said the red hair kid

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks"

"What's your name?" he asked curiously

"Um S-Sasuke"

"Well my name is Gaara, from now on we're friends Sasuke, so no need to hold back, whenever you're in danger just call my name okay?" he said with a slight smile

Seriously? I thought he's just one of the kids who's going to mug me all the time, taking my money just because he saved me once. I guess we can't judge the book by it's cover

"Thanks, bye then"

"Bye"

We walked off from each other, and 15 minutes later I arrived at my home, with a hurt stomach.

I hurriedly take some ointment oils from my medicine box, then applied some. I'm really sleepy and after I took my bath, and put my pajamas on, I went to sleep...

"Gahahaha Sasuke, Look at me, I'm a superman , I can fly!" after he said, I looked into where the voice was coming from, I see the bushy blonde hair of his, in the instant I was so happy, he then opened his cloth, my cheek became blushed and I turned around, and made them into a cape, and started to move, with arms foward like superman, I chuckled, I really like that side of him, his sweet and childish act, I love it. Then with a smile on my face, I tell him to take me fly. He nodded , he came towards my direction, and held my hands closely, but on that instant, Kiba just appeared out of nowhere, and pulled Naruto close to him, I can't do anything, I can't move, as I was trying to move my hands, I saw Kiba held Naruto's cheek, the urge came to me, the urge to cry, Kiba then kissed Naruto on his cheek, then on the lips. My heart started to crumble, My visions, started to become blurry again, tears are now falling from my eyes. Kiba then take Naruto's hand and with it, Naruto left with Kiba, without saying a word to me.

*Kringg.. Kring...* The alarm went off , I woke up, gosh I was really relieved when I found out it was just a nightmare. But still, I got my tears falling down, it didn't stop, so I decided I'm gonna took my day off today, I went to my mom's bedroom, and told her I'm sick, she was worried, so I told her I was just dizzy, then I went straight to my bedroom

I haven't bath yet, but my eyes are still sore from the crying that I did just now, and I'm not even in the mood to move. So I just remembering the time that I had with Naruto when we went out to the mall, of course Kiba was there too, But even if he was there, I felt really happy because Naruto laughed so much for the time we spent together. I really wished that Naruto and Kiba haven't date yet, because maybe he could go with me to the mall , alone this time. But suddenly, my phone vibrates, it was a text from Naruto

"Hey Sasuke, why didn't you come to school this morning? –Naruto"

"I'm sick –Sasuke"

"What? Is it bad? –Naruto"

"No, Not really, I'm fine –Sasuke"

"Oh okay, hey do you wanna go to the mall this friday? Of course, if you're healthy enough –Naruto"

"That's fine by me, who's going? –Sasuke"

"Me, Kiba and You –Naruto"

Oh great, I'm gonna be the wallflower this time? Well that's fine I guess if Naruto was happy I'm happy too

"Okay count me in –Sasuke"

"Gotcha, 10 A.M meet me in the Gogo Mall –Naruto"

"Okay –Sasuke"

Should I go with them? I still can cancel it if I wanted to, I know that they're going to be all lovey dovey there, and Kiba probably intend to do it directly to my face. But I wanna meet him, I wanna have time with him, playing around, laughing together so badly that I never mind to be the wallflower just to be around him..

The day changed relatively fast, it's Friday already, I'm so nervous, I prepared myself, styling my hair, wearing a matching outfit, perfuming myself with perfumes. After that I went to the Gogo Mall, it's pretty normal I guess, girls are whispering asking who's my name was, I just keep walking ignoring them and boys are staring at me in an unsual ways, still Ignoring them. I keep on walking until..

"Hey Sasuke, over here! " The blond boy waving at me, I smiled and then go to the place where the blond kid is waving at.

"Hey Naruto" then Kiba showed up out of nowhere or maybe I'm busy staring at Naruto to notice him

"How're you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"I'm good thanks for asking, so where should we go?" I asked

"Umm, let's go to the cinema, we have to order our tickets first."

"Okay let's Go Narutooo! " Kiba said happily, quickly held Naruto's hand, then turned his face to me smirking

I swear he did that on purpose.

On the way to the cinema, my insticts are correct, I'm like the wallflower, always being left behind, I sighed, but as watching Naruto's smile, I'm happy, what a patethic being I am huh?

When we reach the cinema, they both ordered the tickets, I sit on the chair watching them envily, gosh Naruto, I'm hurt here, can't you see that I'm in love with you? Or is your feeling towards me can't be more than friends? I dismissed that thought as soon as they came, so that I don't have to show my sad face.

"It's still 15 minutes to go before the film started Sasuke" Naruto said

"Umm what should we do then?" I asked, but I knew my voice is still shaky

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked , concerned

When I'm about to say something, I was cut , again, by the same boy

"He's alright Naruto, why don't we both buy some popcorns and drink Naruto?" Kiba said that with disgusted face to me, but as soon as his head turned to Naruto, that disgusted face turned into smile

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still concerned

"Oh uh, I'm f-fine thanks"

"Then let's go buy drinks Sasuke, the three of us can wait there" He said cheerfully

"NO!, I mean no, Sasuke can wait here, he'll be a bother there, the lines to get the snacks are pretty long, so I'm sure Sasuke can understand" Kiba said that with a smile on his face to Naruto

"Y-yeah Naruto, go ahead Kiba, I can wait here alone, It's fine" I replied and smiled

"Do you want to order something?" Naruto asked

"umm let's see, a soft drink would do"

"Naruto, hurry upp! " Kiba said that with a big grin

"Okay then, wait here Sasuke" he left

As Naruto left, I saw them holding hands, and went straight to the lines. I encouraged them, I ENCOURAGED THEM, how stupid can I be!? I'm still showing my smiles, It's really awesome how my smiles can hid all of my lies.

After they're finished, Naruto gave me the drink, it was strawberry flavoured, my favorite, I wonder he did this on purpose, or he picks randomly, well I believed he did it randomly, but I'll go with the first one. I was so happy, I'm stupid, really stupid, haha, I can't believe it, Naruto made me so happy just by giving me drinks.

After that we go to the cinema, searching for our place, and Naru sit on the left, Kiba on the middle, I'm on the right side. When the movie starts, I saw Kiba moving his hand to Naruto's neck, then Kiba move Naruto's head closer to him, I felt like I was supposed to watch movie with them, not envying them

When Naruto rests his head to Kiba's shoulder, I got up, and went to the toilet.

When I arrived at the toilet I went to the most corner of the toilet, closed myself there, and cry, I don't wanna feel like this, I hate this feeling, I want to be the one that Naruto rests his head with, urghh why am I so selfish, Naruto's happy with him, so I should be happy, yeah that's what I should do, I pressed my nail unto my skin, deeply, so it hurts, this is what I've been doing for the past years, to hold off my emotions being released.

I head back to the Cinema, thank goodness the cinema was a really dark place. And I saw them both again, I gave them a smile, to hide my sadness. When the movie was over, Kiba still held Naruto's hand tightly, We decided to eat, so we went to a restaurant nearby, and ordered food, Naruto, who don't like to eat rice much, ordered a soup, but then Kiba held his hand, and canceled the food, then Kiba ordered Naruto a fried rice. I on the other side, trying to laugh, Kiba ordered some Chicken with rice, I ordered a salty hot fried rice, so whenever I was about to cry, I can blame it on the food.

When the food came, Naruto and Kiba shared their food, giving each other their food, through the same spoon, acting all lovey dovey in front of my face, I know I was the "today's wallflower" so I only laugh to show them that I'm enjoying it, and not sad, after we finished eating, we left, I followed them from behind, smiling whenever Naruto faced me, and put my usual face when he turned around to see Kiba, and then.. It came, the hug, they hugged each other, in front of my face, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I asked them to go around sight seeing, and went to the toilet.

I hope that they're not there anymore, after 5 minutes on the toilet, I finally go out, to see them there. And Kiba, started to smirk, I hate his smirk, whenever he smirk, something bad came.

Kiba pulled Naruto closer, and kissed his cheek in front of me, my breath went heavy, my my visions started to blurry again, tears falling down, so I run, I left them, I run with no exact place to go, I kept running, until I bumped to a person, I said sorry to him, but he held my hand tightly, my danger signal went off, I really am afraid that I will get punched, but only words came out from him

"Hey Sasuke, It's me Gaara, what a coincidence" he said with a slight smile

"Oh hey Gaara, umm... It's not the right time, please let me go" I said, with my voice which are now shaky.

"What Happened?" Gaara asked concerned

"Nothing, please let me go" as soon as i said that, Gaara pulled me closer, and hug me, in a deep embrace

-To Be Continued-

Thank you so much for readingg, please revieww

And sorry if there's something wrong with the grammar


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Still isn't owned by me

Thanks for the review senpai

Chapter 4

Gaara, even though he's just as small as me, he's strong. Stronger than me, I tried to released his hands, but it just didn't work, it won't even budge.

"Sasuke, now tell me why are you crying?" he said looking concerned.  
"Nothing! So will you please let me go now?" as I said that, he released his hands, from hugging me.

I said to myself, yeah this is better, I don't wanna Gaara to comfort me, don't want to, can fall in love.. don't want.. As I was about to free myself from Gaara, he held my hand, and my head, pulled me in, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm in love with you Sasuke, ever since we met that day, your black hair, your onyx eyes, every single things about you, I loved them all"

I slapped him right on his right cheek

"Oh, so this is what I get? You wanna mock me that badly Gaara?!"

"No! I'm really in lo-"

"Shut up! My thoughts are piled up! Don't make things worse!"

I knew Gaara looked sad, I really regret it, I do, but this is for the best.. I left Gaara, with tears falling down, I'm actually happy, no one ever said that to me, sincerely, like sincerely, not like those fan girls and fan boys. I went home, locked myself in my room.

Suddenly my phone rang, it was Gaara. I picked the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, it's me Gaara"

"I knew"

"I'm sorry Sasuke for what happened earlier, I really do-"

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have been rude to you earlier"

"N-No, it was mine, I really am in love with you, so I act like that, without even thinking, I just wanna comfort you"

"Please forget about what happened earlier"

"Okay, but will you think my proposal to you?"

"Not now, I'm not in the mood"

"Will you tell me then?"

"No, later"

"Ohh okay, see you later.."

I knew from the voice that Gaara was sad, but this is for the best, to distance any relationship, as soon as they began to develope..

The Next Day..

"Sasuke! Why did you leave me and Kiba?!" the noisy yet comfortable sound approach me, I looked to the direction where the voice came. It was Naruto, so obvious

"Nothing, it's just that I, umm, I suddenly got a stomachache yup, stomachache"

"Nahh, He probably have a date with someone, with a red hair" Kiba said, with a devil smirk

"No way! Sasukee! Why didn't you tell me that you already have a datee!? Is it a boy? Or a girl?" Naruto asked

"No, I-I don't have one, But I'm in love with one" there I said it.

"And who's that?! Tell mee tell meee"

"It's someone, I won't tell you"

"Pleaseeee, what does that person looked like?"

"That person have really good blue eyes, that person really make me feel comfortable, done"

"awww Just thatt? Well I wish you luck thenn" as he said that, he left

Naruto.. are you really that blind to notice my feelings? Or my feelings towards you aren't strong enough to reach you?

The bell rang, and the teacher came, I sit between Naruto and Kiba, I heard them saying,

"Hoy Naruto, would you go to the amusement park with me this Sunday? "

"Hmm, just the two of us?"

"yeahh just the two of us"

"Why don't we ask Sasuke to come too?"

"No wayy, he probably busy with something"

"We won't know unless we ask him"

"Hey Sasuke, you heard us right? So would you go with us this Sunday?"

"I won't" I answered

"Whyy? " Said Naruto

" See Naruto, He probably is busy with something, so don't bother him anymore" said Kiba

"Why Sasukeee? Tell mee pleaseee"

"Because I'd go blind if I saw you two act lovey dovey all the time, and left me behind"

"Tehehehehehe, so you're jealous heh Sasuke-kyuunn" tease Naruto

_Of course, can't you see Naruto? I'm hurt inside_

"Of course not, why would I?" I replied

"That's settled then, the three of us, on Shoho Amusement Park, this Sunday at 10 o'clock" Naruto said grinningly

"On one condition" I stated

"What? What is the condition?" Naruto asked confused

"I will bring a friend of mine, so that I won't be lonely when you two act lovey dovey together" I answered

"Okayy!" Naruto answered with a joy on his face

When I got home, I opened my handphone, and text a message to Gaara that said, "Gaara, will you go out with me to the Shoho Amusement Park this Sunday at 10 ? –Sasuke "

Then as soon as it was delivered, it only took 15 seconds, for my message to be replied,

"Of Coursee! Why did you even asked? –Gaara"

"I thought you are upset with me from what I did earlier –Sasuke"

"Of course not, I won't. Just the two of us? –Gaara"

"Nope, there will be Naruto and Kiba too –Sasuke"

"You should introduced them to me there –Gaara"

"Hn –Sasuke"

"So excitedd! My first ever date with you Sasuke :* -Gaara "

"Stop that, it's not like we're going out –Sasuke"

"We'll see soon –Gaara"

I don't reply him again after that, but he texted me again

"I'll take you with my car then –Gaara "

"Got it, you know my home? –Sasuke "

"Of course –Sasuke "

"kay –Sasuke"

"See you soon, and love you –Gaara"

What was he thinking?! He'll be and forever be my friend, only that. Can't he see that we're not meant to be together?

Again, days past so fast, Maybe I'm excited to be with Naruto? And Sunday it is.

Pimpp Pimppp, as the car start honking, I approached my window, and see Gaara and his car, gosh that car was really awesome, it was a hot red, ferrari car. I didn't knew he was so rich.

"Okay, I'm coming please be quite, you're disturbing the neighbourhood"

"Okayy" he said with a smile on his face.

The drive was fast, it took us 15 minutes or so to make it to the amusement park.

"Heyy Sasukee" Naruto said, and walking to us

"Hai" I replied

"Is this a friend of yours Sasuke? " Naruto asked

"Y-Yeah" I replied, starting to stutter

"W-wait, Kiba didn't you say that Sasuke got a date with a red haired person? Is this the guy?" Naruto turned to Kiba to ask

"Yeah, that's him" Kiba replied

My face went red, "N-No Naruto, it's not him that I've fallen in love with" I started to look away from Naruto.

Gaara mumbled about something , "so this is the person that Sasuke liked"

"I'm not gonna lose to you Naruto about Sasuke" Gaara said, proudly

Wait, Wha-? What the hell he was saying?! WHAT!?

To Be Continued

Review please, I dunno whether I should continue this story ;'


	5. Chapter 5

Waittt, pleaseee don't hurt mee..

It's been so longg, hehe.. I thought that I shouldn't write this story anymore, cuz it revealed a lot of my life.. But here I am, decided to write again.. I hope you enjoyed it.. Don't Hurt meeee

I do not own Naruto..

Chapter 5

Still Sasu's P.O.V

"I'm not gonna lose to you Naruto about Sasuke" Gaara said, proudly

Wait, Wha-? What the hell he was saying?! WHAT!? I punched him on his shoulder hard. What the hell has happened?! God..

"Huh? What are you saying Gaara?" Naruto asked

I turned Gaara's head to me, and glared him which probably make he knew what I was gonna say. He smirked.

"Nothing , Naruto, let's go play together" he said that, and take my right arm, and held it close.  
"I'm not going to lose you" after he said that. God. I blushed. A little bit though, but he didn't realize it.

Well you probably knew what kind of games there are in a usual amusement park, but there, I watched both Kiba and Naruto, together, holding hands, laughing together, aarghh, it irritates me.

"Hey Kiba, do you wanna go buy some snacks together?" Naruto asked cheerfully

Yeah, I wish I was the one that was asked.

"Of coursee Narutoo! Let's go!" Kiba said agreedly with much more enthustiac needed.

"Wanna tag along Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"N-no , thanks don't mind me much" I said..

How can I tag along with them ? He doesn't know my feelings, so I know that Naruto didn't do that on purpose. He didn't have to be so kind to me, if he did much more, I didn't know whether I could hold it in anymore.

"Um,, okay bye Sasuke, see you in another 10 minutes" Naruto said, I don't know whether my ears are hearing things or not, because it sounded like Naruto was hurt.

After they left, my eyes became teary again, but not a single tears fall, because I had to stay strong.

"Here, I knew that you were hungry Sasuke" the red haired man approached me

It was Gaara, holding a bag of strawberry cakes, I loved them so much.

"Hn?" I said

"What? Take them. You have to eat" Gaara said

"No, it's okay" Sasuke

"Is it because of what I said earlier? Do you hate me now?"

"No. It's because I'm not hungry"

"I'm serious"

"Serious about what?"

"I love you, can't you see that?"

... He's the same as me isn't he? But I can't go out with him, once I focused on one person, I won't change until my heart really broke up..

"I'm sorry Gaara, I can't see you like you see me right now"

"I see, then.. I'll wait for you"

"why wait when there're tons of people out there?"

"It's because you're the only one that have caught my eyes"

"R-r-really? But I don't know whether I really can like you back.."

"You said, you can't now, not won't. So I still got a chance" he said with a feint smile

I don't know whether he's stupid or crazy, he can be both though, he got money, coolness, and he's kind too. Why would he choose me over chicks that are crazy over him?

"W-well we'll see" a feint blush came to my face

As soon as I said that, I went to go to search Naruto, but as soon as i was about to leave, he pulled me in, and put my head over his chest, God, He's taller than me, and he smelled like strawberry, my most favourite, did he do this on purpose? I let my heart control my body, I started to move my hands to hug him too, but my brains started to work functionally, I stopped, put my hands on his shoulder, and pushed him. My cheeks are blushing , I don't wanna anybody see this, so I slapped myself, so I can use it for my excuse .

I went to search for Naruto, Gaara followed me, I looked everywhere, and finally found them, when I was about to call them, I noticed that their head were to close, I watched it carefully, there it is, my top list of hatred, they're kissing, so, this is what Naruto means by 10 minutes to buy some "snacks" .My shoulder went down, my face, still smiling, but I know they're fake smile now, I turned my back, and started to walk . faster. Faster. And faster, I was stopped by Gaara once, but I pushed him aside, and went to the exit gate, I walked to the bus station, still haven't cried, because I need to look strong, and I'm in the public place. I got in the bus, and sit down.

When the bus stopped, I hurriedly paid the money, and walked fast to my house, I opened my door, and came in, I closed the door with my back, I sloped down on the entrance, luckily no one was home, still wearing my fake smiles, my eyes became teary and I let a few drops of my tears to fall. I heard car's machine drawing closer, I know that sound, it was Gaara's. Then footsteps, then knocks.

"Hello, anybody home?" Gaara asked still infront of the door

"Go away Gaara"

"What happened Sasuke?"

"Nothing, please go away"

"I won't , until you let me in and tell me what happened"

.. I let him be for about 5 minutes, then I hear footsteps moving further, yeah, I know that nobody likes it when I do this, I'm such a selfish person, then

"Sasuke, in 10 seconds, if you didn't open this door, I'll just have to knock it down" he made sure I heard that, then I opened the door , and he let himself in.

"Tell me what happen Sasuke, please?"

I was hesistated at first. But then I told him what I've seen. He kept nodding, as I talked, and I kept sobbing when I speak too.

I haven't finished yet, but he held me in, put my head over his chest again, and still he still smells like strawberry, It was so comfortable, my sobbing decreased, and I slept while resting my head at Gaara's chest.

When I woke up, my head aches, I think it's because I cried long enough to make me sleep. But I looked around, Gaara wasn't here, but there was a note, and a plate filled with omelete, and fried rice, the note said " eat it, you're so thin Sasuke, eat it for me please =) , Love you" I smiled, for once, I smiled because someone wrote me a note, I take a bite of the fried rice, It was delicious..

To Be Continued~

Sorry if it's not even worth to read..


	6. Chapter 6

OMGGGG I'M SOOOO SORRYYYY MY FINAL TEST CAME UP SOO QUICKLYY, I'm really sorryyy , I really am.. I need to study tooo hikss :'( I hope you forgive meeeee...

Naruto still isn't owned by meeee

Chapter 6

Still Sasuke's P.O.V

When I woke up, my head aches, I think it's because I cried long enough to make me sleep. But I looked around, Gaara wasn't here, but there was a note, and a plate filled with omelete, and fried rice, the note said " eat it, you're so thin Sasuke, eat it for me please =) , Love you" I smiled, for once, I smiled because someone wrote me a note, I take a bite of the fried rice, It was delicious..

The school started normally, girls and of course boys are drooling over me, again. Can't they see that, there isn't a slighest chance for them to make me fall in love with them? Well the boys probably have higher chance than the girls since I'm gay, but then... the one that had always been on my mind is only him.. the blue eyed blond funny kid, except for the time being, I'm really confused about my feelings toward Gaara, yeah he's sweet, so sweet even though he's blunt, and seem uncaring, but deep down, he's a really gentle person, despites what he looks like, he even cooked for me yesterday, a fried rice with omelete, and even wrote me a note. Waitt what have I been thinking all along?! Did I change from a one person only and become a two timers now?! No! It must be because I'm sleepy that my brain didn't work well.. yeah that must be it.

"SASUKE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US AGAIN?!" well somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed. I turned to where the voice came, oh it was Naruto.., wait what? I didn't react to him the same as I always do?!

"Um hello Naruto.." I looked around, and yeah, Kiba was with him too. " and Kiba" I said with a lame voice.

"Yo hi Sasuke" Kiba said , wow, I didn't know that he was _that _friendly.

"hello?! Hello?! Is that all you can say ? you ditched us! How could you!? And where the heck did that red head go too? Gosh! I was worry sick! You knowwww how could yo-" I cut him

" Just shut up Naruto, I ditch you? Do you mean as in I left you guys alone? Or did you mean I let you guys kissing there without noticing me standing right there? Watching you guys kiss? Do you know how painful it is to recognize yourself to be a wallflower?"

"What!? I've never thought you as a wallflower! You're my friend! You're my bestfrie-" I interupted again

"Well I'm busy , bye" there.. I said it, I said it to them. What I've felt while watching those guys do what they wanted to do. I turned my self, and started watching, I glanced for the last time, and I saw, what I didn't want to see ever again, Naruto's tears, they started to fall down, but this is for the best, I thought. God my feet are good at shaking. I felt weird, my cheek's red, I'm mad at myself for letting me saying all those things to Naruto. I ran to the class quickly. When the bell rang, I noticed that both of them didn't come to the class, they probably felt sick to me after hearing me saying those words, but I don't really care though, I wonder why, but ever since I met Gaara, all my thoughts about Naruto started to fade away.. God, what's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be a cool, manly, and handsome person, but here I am, thinking like a girl who've fallen in love with a boy.

When the school is over, I started to walk out from the school, still all of them are still staring at me, like dogs in heat, gosh how I hate them for not being normal. Then suddenly, all of their attention move to something else, there's a machine-like sound nearby, and that thing started to make some sound. IT WAS A RED CAR, the same as the one that I took to the amusement park. Then it came to me, it's Gaara's , my heart started to beat loudly, oh gosh, have I fallen in love with another person? He went out from the car, and started to walk to me.

"Hey Sasuke" he said it with a smirk, the naughty smirk, I think it was kinda cute, because it was naughty-like

"Hi Gaara" I stand froze "What are you doing here?"

"I just got home from univerity X, wanna go home together?" he said

"But our home are in a different direction"

"It's alright, I just feel like I need to do something sweet to you"

"Why?" I said thinking some possibilities

"Cuz I'm in love with you, I've told you earlier, haven't I?"

He's too blunt. TOO BLUNT. Heat started to move upwards, to my face, then I knew it, my face turned red.

"Why are your cheeks red Sasuke? Are you sick?"

"N-no I-I j-just-"

"Well? Do you want to take a ride with me or not?"

"Umm, If you insisted. I'd love to"

His face turned, from being too normal, became too bright , I sometimes wondered which one is the true him. We went to the car, he opened my door, and I insisted that I could do it by myself, but he insisted to do it, so I let him do it. He then let himself in.

"Where do you wanna go Sasuke?" He said, glancing to me

"Um, anywhere is fine"

"Shall we go to a french restaurant then?"

Oh no, no way! I'm still in a casual suit! Just look at him, he's already in a nice suit, his suit probably cost around 5 iphones 5th Generations.

"B-but look at me, I'm in a casual suit!" I replied

"It's alright, I think it suits you, it shows who you are" he smiled

"B-but you're wearing such a good suit, on the other hand I looked like your nanny"

"Hahaha, shall we go buy you a suit then? It will be my first present to you"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, are you fine with me wearing this normal clothes?"

"Of course, if it's you, even when you're still wearing your boxer, I'd go take you anywhere"

I blushed, I covered my face, God he's too honest. Too honest.

"Why are you covering your face Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, let's go to the restaurant then"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Still, I'm sorryyy I'm begging youuu don't hurt meeeeeeeee, please review my sweet dear reader, and if you'd like, you can tell me some plots that you think it will be good with this story. I'm sorry if my fanfiction isn't worth your time, and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it issss, enjoyy

Chapter 7

Still Sasuke P.O.V

I blushed, I covered my face, God he's too honest. Too honest.

"Why are you covering your face Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, let's go to the restaurant then"

It took us a mere 15 minutes, The car's speed was so amazing that when he was driving , I was busy looking at the window in awe. It didn't feel like we're speeding, but it felt like the world's just rotating so fast, and we're just there sitting in the car. The view was amazing, lights everywhere, each with different colours, big building with lights covering them, it was amazing.

"Here we are" Gaara said to me, smiling

I glanced at the building Gaara meant, Oh my gosh, it was big tower, with painted with white in colour , with bushy plants on the ground, and vine-like plant, covering but not all the tower, it was beautiful . He went outside the car, move to my place, and wanted to open the door, but I quickly opened it by myself, it was embarassing if people saw a person who's wearing like this to be served with someone who's rich and kind as Gaara. I know that he's a bit upset, I can see he bit his lip when I opened the door by myself. Conclusion : He's so sweet.

Without any thoughts, I hold his hand, I don't know why. But it seemes natural now. He smiled.

"Let's go in Sasuke"

"Yeah"

And when we went in. I'm so embarrased for what I've worn. All of the people here, God, people like me, wouldn't have known what would it cost if we spilled an inch of water, even a pure water, on their cloth. So I move a slight closer to Gaara, I know he smiled, and I smiled too.

"Sir, do you have a reservation here?" a receptionist asked us

"No, why should I?" Gaara answered

Oh my God, he didn't make a reservation? And he still asking why? This is a total grand restaurant, which I know from most of the film, we must reserve a place in order to eat here .

"You can't come in here unless you've reserved a place, now, if you leave, I wouldn't need to call a security" the receptionist told us, he was rather impolite, but still he still gives us a warning though, so I suggested to Gaara that we should leave

"Um, Gaara, it's okay, we could go another time, when you have reserved the place"

"No, it's okay Sasuke, I got it under control"

"If you didn't leave for the next 10 seconds, The security will have to force you" the receptionist warned us

"You dare to speak to me like that huh? Mr. Receptioni-" Gaara was cut, because suddenly, a man with a suit, walked toward us and asked the receptionist.

"Is there any problem here?!" the man with the suit asked. He didn't even glanced at us, what a descipable man

"There are two person who haven't reserved yet, and still want to barge in sir." The receptionist bowed to the manager.

"Where are those person?" he asked

"There" the receptionist replied, and point us with an index finger

The suit man walked toward us, with with eyes closed, he probably didn't want to see us, the opened his eyes, and started to shout "You insolent crea-" before he could finish his lines, He started to fell down to his knees, and started to kneel before Gaara, and he put his head to the floor, hard, even I could hear a bang sound.

"I'M SO SORRY MR. GAARA, FOR MY INSOLENT ACT, AND MY INSOLENT SUBORDINATES" the suit man shouted.

"Gaara? Who's Gaara? You know him sir?" the receptionist asked the suit man

"MORON. FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NO LONGER A STAFF FROM OUR RESTAURANT, WE DIDN'T NEED SOMEONE WHO'S STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT RECOGNIZE MR. GAARA" the suit man replied

" But you didn't recognize me too did you sir? And you wouldn't even see me , so I guess both of you are at fault aren't you?" Gaara started to talk smilingly, I don't know whether it was a threat or something worse.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Gaara, is there anything that I could do to make you happy?" the suit man said, still kneeling down.

"yeah I think, show me the best place to eat in this restaurant." Gaara demanded

"Permitted, you there, if you still want to work here get your ass moving and show Mr. Gaara and his partner to go to that place" the suit man agreed.

"B-but sir, someone has reserved that place" the receptionist

"Silence! Is it not enough for you to taint my name by not allowing this super person, Mr. Gaara to our restaurant?!" the suit man replied angrily

I'm confused, just how amazing Gaara could be.

"O-okay sir! Right this way, Mr. Gaara, and the _other" _ wow .. well that's harsh, I felt like the word other he mentioned , is me , bahahaha but he got a point there, I'm a nobody, compared to Gaara, it's like you're comparing the sky and the mud. Of course, _I'm _the mud.

"You there, how could you say the word other to my lover?" Gaara told the receptionist with a stern voice.

Well, the receptionist started to make a face, a horrified face though, I wanted to laugh so hard. But then, wait what?! Did he just say I'm his lover?! No , no way! This is a public place! No way! No way!

Then the suit man quickly stand up from his kneeling position and slapped the receptionist 3 times, before he said something

"You, you're so fired. Go! Pack up your things, I'll handle the rest" The suit man said

"B-but sir, please don't fire me" the receptionist begged

"Shut Up!" the suit man shouted

"Um, Gaara, can you do something like, something, to not make that receptionist get fired? I mean he's a rude person, but he got a point there, I _am_ a nobody, even I know where I belong, it's just a common sense, and I don't want to make people got fired just because what they're saying is a common sense, and Gaara, I'm really sorry, maybe if you just go without me today, you'll probably be seen as another high class man, and it's because that I'm here that you probably seen as a lower person." I caught my breath, I know my place, I know about it. Where i should belong , and as I have finished my breath, I continued "And this will probably the last time I went out with you, I don't wanna be a burden to you anymore" My cheeks are flushed.

"What? What are you saying Sasuke? You're not a _nobody" _when he say the word nobody, he glanced at the receptionist with sinister eyes, then he continued " you're the best thing that has happened in my life. And no, you're not a burden at all. But please, don't say it like that, please, I don't want this to be the last time we'll see each other anymore, didn't I say that I love you? I've never told anyone, that I love you, you're the first, my friends, they think that they've succeed making me friend with them, well it's just because I got tired of their sweet talk, and say yes to them, but you? It only took me about 15 minutes, or less , to make me fall in love with you. So please don't leave me"

My eyes widened. The words that just came out of his mouth, it was so sweet, that my eyes became teary, God, how did he do that? Making me crying , because of the happiness that he gave to me. He's too perfect to me.

When I cried, he pulled me closer, and gave me a hug, a sweet hug.

"You heard him, don't fire _that_ person" Gaara pointed at the receptionist, and the suit man gave him a nod, and started to speak

"This way Mr. Gaara"

Then I broke the hug, by moving my body, but then Gaara hold my hand, at rested my head to his shoulder as we walk to the so called thing called the best place.

To be continueddd

Please give me a review, it meant so much to me, and of coursee, I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes, and my worthless piece of art. And I'm thinking to make chapter 9 (the chapter after the next chapter) to be Naruto's P.O.V what do you guys think?

Thank you for reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so muchh for those who've reviewed, and read my fanfiction , enjoyyyyyy

Chapter 8

Still Sasuke's P.O.V

"This way Mr. Gaara"

Then I broke the hug, by moving my body, but then Gaara hold my hand, at rested my head to his shoulder as we walk to the so called thing called the best place.

As we walk to the so called thing as the best place, we were directed by the suit man to the elevator first, then he pushed the V.I.P Room button, which a different, and the biggest button there, when the door sled open. OMG, you would not believe what I saw there, it IS a really big place, with only a round glass table, and two seats, with a black silk covering the table, on the table, there have been placed one candle, two plates, and two full sets of cutlery, you probably didn't need to ask about the chairs there, the chairs were like throne's chair, it was big, and looked so comfortable.

But the amazing one is that, the surrounding. They got grapes vines everywhere, of course, filled with black and red grapes on each vines, they got a fountain, which was placed in the corner of the room, and they even installed a jacuzzi there, with unique red in colour, but from the smell, I think it was made from grape juice, and there was no lamps at all, it was installed in under the floor, the floor was made from even from glass. I can't show my awe face, or my jaw will drop, so I decided to just smile.

"How is it Mr. Gaara? Does the room suit you enough?" the suit man said , bowingly

"My opinion is his opinion" Gaara pointed at me

"Very well, Does this room suit you sir ?" the suit man said

"S-sasuke" I told him my name

"Does this room suit you Sir. Sasuke?" the suit man asked me again

"W-well of course! This is incredible.. It's beautiful" I answered

I saw Gaara's smile, and I smiled back at him too

"Thank you, this way sirs" the suit man lead us to the seats.

When we arrived to the only seats on that floor, the suit man gently take a chair out of the table, and gestured his hand for me to sit down on that chair. But then Gaara interupted him.

"Let me do it" Gaara told the suit man

The suit man looked hesistant at first, maybe because the chair is heavy, but then the suit man smiled, and nodded, then walked 2 step aside.

"N-noo I can do it by myself Gaara" I told Gaara that, because he already brought me to this place, and he still need to pull the heavy chair for me? It's so unfair for him. I couldn't even do anything.

"No it's okay Sasuke, it will be my pleasure to make you feel comfortable" he said smilingly

Well of course, I blushed, who wouldn't? A man, telling you that it will be his pleasure to comfort us, and keep smiling to us in a gentle expression. God.. he's so kind, and I wished that I could do something more than being comforted all the time..

"W-well okay Gaara, thank you so much" I said it while I tried to sit down while fidgeting , I was so happy yet embarassed at the same time, maybe. . . this is what people called affection?

"The pleasure is mine Sasuke" he smiled, and returned to his seat.

"What are you sirs planning to eat? We have all kind of foods, from the east of asia, till the west of europe" the suit man said proudly.

I was focused on Gaara's face, he really has a handsome face.. He got a perfect shape of face, lips, and eyes, and he's rich too, why would he pick someone like me? Who's weak on everything except theories? He got a nice red hair too, I wonder whether he was like that from the beginning or he asked a professional to dye it so perfectly that it doesn't seem like a dyed hair. He seems so perfect and with all those gentle attitu-

"uke.. Suke.. Sasukee..." he said it while shaking my hands

"Umm, wha- wha- whatt?" OmaiGod, I was day dreaming.. about HIM.. I'm embarassed at myself so bad that I blushed, yeah again.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did something wrong?" he asked concernedly. I'm happy that he cared alot about me, I smiled

"No, i-it's alright, just daydreaming" I replied

"Daydreaming about what?" he asked me

"About you" wait what did just happened?! I told him the truth?! OMG . I was so embarassed at myself and then looked at Gaara who's laughing , but not in a bad way, I know it was a good sign, he's really happy, he's laughing.

"No-n-no, it was a mistake, I didn't mean it" I told him

He then ruffled my hair , "yeah it was a mistake, that you tried to lie to me, I can see the truth just by looking into your eyes Sasuke"

"Urghh, let's eatt!" yeah, it was and idea that was invented by me in just a few seconds just to hide my blushing face by blocking Gaara's view with the menu.

As I was looking to the menu, I was amazed, they got so many names that I can't read. Then , than humiliating myself infront of Gaara and the suit man, I ordered only water

"Um. Let me have just water please.." I raised my hand, and tell the suit man about it.

"Okay sir, let me write tha-" the suit man was interupted yet again with the very same person, Gaara

"No, you have to eat, and no, no water, you'll need juice, you're so thin" Gaara said to me, with serious eyes.

There.. maybe the God want me to tell them that I can't read most of the writings here? They're like a hieroglyph.. wait a second, I can just asked Gaara to order me any kind of dish, yeahh that's right.

"Gaara, could you order for me? " I said that, while fidgeting, then I knew, Gaara would probably realised that I can't read most of the writings here by now.

"Okay, Sasuke anything for you" he said that with a wide smile.

"We'll have salad for the opening, Coq Au Vin for main course, one strawberry parfaits, one Clafoutis, and for drink, both us will have strawberry pure juice with milk." Gaara replied

"Understood, is there anything else?" the suit man said

"No" Gaara replied

"Sir, I'm sorry for my insolent manners..." after that, he went to Gaara's side, and whisper to him

I don't know why, but Gaara blushed, and nodded, then smile, "Yeah, I'll be glad to.." then smiled again as the suit man keep whispering that to him

He smiled.. happy, I'm jealous.. wait what!? Why did I have to? Sure, I think I'm in love in Gaara, but he never even asked me out, he always said that he loved me, but he never asked me out, or he has but I totally forgot all about it.

The suit man stood up, when he's making a way to the elevator, I asked him, where is the toilet. He then point a door, which is yellow in colour, and I said thank you, then left for the toilet.

I spent like 15 minutes in the toilet, thinking about something that happened between Gaara and the suit man.

Then, Gaara barged in, and held me outside, he was so happy about it, I wonder why.. but then he pulled me, and sat me down on my chair, wait, the suit man is here too, Gaara then went off to him.. and whispered to him, and then the suit man nodded. Gaara then sit down again, I really am curious about what he was saying to the man, I just hope that Gaara wasn't in love with the suit man.. then, Gaara shouted "Start!"

The suit man pulled a remote control out from his pocket, he then pressed the red button, and then the roof from our room sled open, showing the skies, and then the lamp from our floor started to die out, when they finally died out, the stars started to show . It was so beautiful! The only lights there came from the candles, and the fountain. It was amazing, then the suit man started to press the green button, music started to play in a slow, but relaxing sound. Then Gaara stood up, and went to my side, he then took out a box, a small box, from his pocket, and started to open it, it was a necklace, and amethyst necklace, the purple from the amethyst glimmering like wild, it was so beautiful.. he then take out the amethyst necklace from the box, and started to move it in to my neck

"May I?" he asked me

"What?! I-I-Is this for me?" I asked

"Well of course Sasuke" Gaara replied like it was an obvious question

I stood up, I was so shocked.. "But I can't accept that Gaara"

"Why not?"

"It's a really valuable thing, you shouldn't give it to me, I'm not worth it"

"No Sasuke, you're so worth it, I knew it, I just knew you were the right person for me.. So will you wear this everywhere? Will you wear it for me?" Gaara asked me, he was so sweet..

"I-I.. Umm.. Okay.. I'll do it for you Gaara"

He then put the necklace on my neck, then he went to the front, and looked at me

"You really are so beautiful Sasuke.. because of you, I kept thinking about you now, I always asked myself, whether how are you, where are you, and what are you doing.. I don't know why, but my mind is all filled with you, and you only, okay now..." He hold my hands, both of them. My heartbeat started to speed up. "Forgive me if I do this wrong, this is my first love confession ever". He's gonna do it, and I'm realising it, which makes my heart beat even faster " Will you.. Sasuke.. Go out with me?" he said it.. He finally said it.. and it's the first confession he ever made.. and the first was given to me.. I started to fall down on my knees, I started to cry, but in a good way of course, the tears of happiness , He finally said it...

"YES Gaara, I'll be glad to.." I said it with a strong voice.. I looked at him, with my red face and tears falling down on my face. He smiled at me, the smile was so warm..

Okay now now, don't get me wrong okay, this story still got a long way to go for it's ending, it's still to be continuedd!

I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, my unworthy fanfiction, and if you cann, reviewwww, your review makes me happier everytime i see it.. the next chapter would proabably Naruto's P.O.V

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
